


I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Christmas fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, I Saw Mommy Kissing Claus (Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Scorpius has to tell his father something really important! He saw his mommy kissing Santa Claus!
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Series: Christmas fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558972
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Wireless Festive Minifest 2019





	I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @Rasborealis for the beta!

**I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus by The Jackson 5**

_ Wow, mommy's kissing Santa Claus _

_ I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus _

_ Underneath the mistletoe last night _

_ She didn't see me creep _

_ Down the stairs to have a peep _

_ She thought that I was tucked up _

_ In my bedroom, fast asleep _

_ Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus _

_ Underneath his beard so snowy white _

_ Oh, what a laugh it would have been _

_ If Daddy had only seen _

_ Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night _

"Daddy daddy daddy" Scorpius chanted as he launched himself onto his father's lap. 

Draco was quick to catch his son, before replying. "Yes, Scorp?" 

"I have to tell you something really really important!" His son nodded, a grim expression on his little face. 

Draco smiled, Scorpius came to him at least once a month, claiming he had something important to tell his father. And each time he would listen to his now almost 7 year old son. 

"Well, what is this really important thing hun?" he asked, making sure to pay full attention to the boy. 

"It's about mommy, daddy!" At this part Draco was a little surprised. What would his son have to say about his wife? He couldn't have figured out he would be having another sibling? 

"What is with mommy, Scorpius?" 

The little boy was quiet for a bit, deep in thought, before shouting out. "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!" 

The one thought running through Draco's head was shit. He had come back late yesterday night, after bringing presents by the orphanage in full Santa Claus costume . Once at home, Astoria had greeted him, and as they were standing under the mistletoe that decorated their home everywhere, he had kissed her. 

"That can't be". He made sure to hide his amusement at the situation, "I'm sure your mommy was just thanking Santa Claus for giving everyone presents. Like she kisses you when you do something for her,” he explained to Scorpius. 

At this the boy was quiet, deep in thought. Meanwhile, Draco thought smugly how he had been right last night when he’d claimed after the kiss that he had heard footsteps and a gasp. 

"So Santa Claus is not going to be my new daddy?" Scorpius eventually asked, his eyes wide and innocent. 

"No. I will still be your daddy. Your mommy wouldn't leave me, she loves me too much."

"Good, because I love you too and don't want you to leave!" and with that Draco was being hugged tightly. 

He smiled, before hugging back just as tight. This way they stayed for a while, until Scorpius broke free from the hug and went back to his own room probably to play. 

Draco smiled to himself. This surely would be a story to tell Astoria and, when Scorpius was older, him too. 


End file.
